Mi primer beso
by Libera Vangelis
Summary: Un one  shot de Eriol y Tomoyo


_**Mi primer beso**_

_**Por: Libera Vangelis**_

"La noche cubría los rostros de los dos, mientras que la Luna se esforzaba en delatar nuestro amor"

Debían pasar de las once en el internado, los alumnos descansaban en sus habitaciones y yo intentaba unirme a ellos, pero no lo lograba, mis largos cabellos oscuros se tendían sobre la cama con cada movimiento que hacia en mi confortable cama.

- Syaoran – mi amiga estaba soñando con el chico de sus sueños, como me hubiera gustado grabarla en ese momento peor esta tarde precisamente se descompuso en la fuente de la escuela, no puedo olvidar el rostro de Eriol luego de que caímos en la fuente.

La tarde era encantadora y yo grababa a Sakura con el nuevo traje que le había confeccionado para el festival de las flores, y me aleje para tener una vista completa, Eriol pasaba detrás de mí, nuestros caminos se cruzaron y ambos caímos al agua.

Al menos yo podría arreglar mi cámara pero él no podría arreglar su libro, a pesar de lo ocurrido "era un momento memorable" dijo él, aunque no logre comprender sus palabras.

Luego de un rato de recuerdos decidí salir de la habitación dejando a Sakura soñando con Syaoran, mientras yo iba al hermoso árbol de cerezos de la escuela.

Al llegar al árbol se veía la silueta de un joven que me resultaba familiar, me acerque con pasos lentos a él y fue cuando le reconocí, mas antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna el menciono mi nombre.

- Buenas noches, Tomoyo – sus palabras eran cálidas, aunque se encontraba de espalda.

- Buenas noches, Eriol – sus cortos cabellos azul oscuro se perdían entre la noche, pero la Luna iluminaba su rostro sin que se diese cuenta o si lo hacía no lo demostraba - ¿Qué haces en el árbol a estás horas?.

- Lo mismo podría preguntarte

- Puedo subir contigo – sugerí casi sin darme cuenta

- Eso solo tu lo sabes – me aproxime a escalar el árbol, el tronco liso del cerezo me dificultaba subir a su rama más gruesa, entonces busque las ramas de poca altura que me ayudaran a subir, pero encontré para mi suerte unos espacios de ramas cortadas que me permitieron llegar con Eriol.

- Lamento haber arruinado tu cámara – dijo sin mirarme a los ojos

- Y yo haber mojado tu libro ¿podrás conseguir otro? – lo cuestione sin darme cuenta de ello – si no, yo podría...

- Claro, mi padre enviará el repuesto a la biblioteca mañana – parecía que diría algo más por el movimiento de sus labios pero se detuvo, sentía haber llevado a Eriol a recurrir a su padre, el señor Hiiragizawa no trataba mucho con Eriol y solo recibía regaños por su parte – no te sientas culpable por ese incidente como dije fue un momento memorable.

- ¿A qué te refieres con memorable? – más bien parecía una entrevista que un encuentro ocasional

- Pues... – creí decir algo que no debía cuando lo vi sudar, quizás no debía escuchar la respuesta, así que me gire para bajar la rama y me proponía a decirle que o tenía que responder, pero el me tomó del brazo suavemente y me detuve – encontrarse contigo siempre es memorable, por que... – sus anteojos no podían ocultar el brillo de sus ojos al mirarme y probablemente el también vería el mismo brillo en mis ojos – me gustas Tomoyo – un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo no sabía si estaba preparada para una relación de ese tipo, después de todo yo a penas tenía 15 años y el 16 - ¿me permites darte un beso? - ¿cómo me preguntaba eso? Recién me doy cuenta de que me gusta y... pero que estoy diciendo él no me gusta, yo le gusto, no se que decir, solo un sonido involuntario sale de mi boca

- Si – Eriol me toma de las manos y comienzo a sudar, tiemblo, luego me mira a los ojos se inclina para besarme y yo le correspondo, no me doy cuenta de lo que ha pasado hasta que ocurre, ambos besamos la mejilla del otro y eso basto para azorarnos

- Creo que aun no estoy listo

- Yo tampoco – digo casi tartamudeando y él se aleja de aquí ahora me pregunto si este será mi primer beso, la Luna ilumino nuestros rostros sin darnos cuenta como si celebrase las palabras de la noche que paso.

Regrese a mi habitación y el sueño llegó tarde con la incógnita en mi cabeza pero al fin y al cabo era un momento memorable ¿no lo creen?.


End file.
